The present disclosure relates to a display operation device for providing an instruction to form an image, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a display operation program, and a display operation method and an image forming apparatus.
A typical digital multi-function device includes a panel unit having a touch panel screen, as a display operation device. A user inputs an instruction to perform printing, setting, or the like and views the result of such an input through the screen of the panel unit of the typical image forming apparatus.
To specify a detailed condition by using the typical image forming apparatus, a user performs an input operation using operation keys displayed on the screen. In particular, to specify a paper feed source and a paper output destination and specify conditions for post-processing to be performed on a sheet after printing, a user needs to perform a large number of key operations.